megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man CPU X
Main story Unlike the other game is not this time Dr. Wily the final boss, but only the Penultimate. The story takes place in the year 21XX. Dr. Wily is already 12 years Dismissed and recidivism, apparently. In the initial sequence is shown, the Wily being hypnotized, from Xorixus.. Dr. Wily instaled the forbidden from Dr. Light Devilus software on all auxiliary robots. This makes them evil. Dr. Wily is at Dr. Light. Light accused Wily he is raging and destroyed the lab, where he carried his "Wily Mashine 11" snaps and escapes. Defeated Mega Man the Wily Mashine you can now play Wily in his UFO. Then you have to defeat Yellow Devil. Yellow Devil defeated one too, so you can also play it. At the end you have to paddle against Xorixus. games, as the CWU-X00, another auxiliary robots disguised. Then he reveals: "Mega, I'm not at all CWU X00, but Xorixus. I'm the one who made sure that Dr. Wily is suspected, shut the Helps robot evil and is arrested Actually I wanted you vanquished, however.. you have all the Vanquished. MAKE THE SAME NOW I'M WITH YOU muahahaha!!! MAKE YOU ALREADY TAKEN ON YOUR END, MEGA!" Robot Masters Fortress bosses *'Stage 1:' CWU-01P (CWU's Castle) *'Stage 2: '''Digrenoro (Digrenoro's Castle) *'Stage 3:' All 9 Robot Masters (Robot Castle) *'Stage 4:' Weapon Archive 2.0 *'Stage 5:' Wily Mashine 11 *'Stage 6: Devil Yellow *'''Stage 7: '''CPU-98X Xorixus Dialouges '''Fly Man: I am strong, you weak. I Fly Man, you Mega Man, or rather "Stupid Man" HIHIHI huhuhu HEHEHE HAHAHA HOHOHO HYHYHY HÜHÜHÜ höhöhö hahaha! Mega Man: Are you mean. Come home with me! Fly Man: You can not be serious. I'm mean, nasty, and can fly! I am also quick and come against the wind on! Mega Man: Come with me, this could be ugly! Fly Man: Ich komme mit, wenn du mich besiegst. (Lady Kourell, back schonmal einen Siegeskuchen). Wonder Man:' '''Welcome in my wonderland. I DEFEAT YOU! '''Mega Man:' I love your skills, but your behavior is not good. This program is not good for you. Come on home with me. Wonder Man: Well, I trust you ... Mega Man: Well, then come. Wonder Man: HAHAHA ... ... Did you think I'm coming with you about this Dr. Light? NO WAY. That will mean: the show must go on Narrator: 'Welcome to another edition of "Fight Battle". Today in the ring: Mega Man vs. Dream Man! '???: I've taken the time and the other pushing. Narrator: '''Ups. Dream Man, the Ultra Cool and Wonderful and especially stronger of the two of the weaker against all mega "stupid" Man. '''Dream Man:' '''Do you like what I have organized for you? '''Mega Man:' No, that's nasty. This software Devilus get yourself into something you're not. Oh yes, I'm as strong as you come home with me, Dr. Light can help. Dream Man: Decide I'm looking for ... Mega Man: You're coming with me! Dream Man: I do not think so. Dream Man: I will destroy, and I've done this I will only Dr. X. .. Wily get them to turn you IN EVIL Mega Man! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ... mmm ... Here we go! Compuman: CWU X04 YOU WILL DES-TROY beep beep beep beep DES-TRUCT-ION AND AN-GER FOR ME TO HEA-VY TEXT CREA-TED MUST THINK. START TEX-TU-MA-XUS 25 percent, 50 percent, 75 percent, 100 PERCENT Mega Man: What you talking because you're not a computer can talk, but an auxiliary robot who speaks normal. Come back home and doing well. Compuman: '''UPDATE HAS BEEN PERFORMED. NOW I AM MODEL NUMBER CWU X04.1, the renewed version of Compuman. '''Mega Man: This is not you! come with me! '''Compuman: '''ELIMINATION SOFTWARE IS LAUNCHED. ELIMINATE MEGA MAN The Arena Random *Fly Man *Wonder Man *Dream Man *Compu Man *Jury Man *Water Man *Metal Man *Midbosses (Group 1) *Midbosses (Group 2) Final 8 #CWU-01P #Digrenoro #Dance Man #Evil Man #Wily Mashine 11 #HR-D3 (Crossover with Kirby) #CPU-X98 X-Man #Xorixus Category:Mega Man CPU Series